date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JonasDown/Date a Live timelines theory "fixed"
Alright. I already explained this thought of mine to you all. The timelines in Date a Live. I'll barely just summary evrything into some couple of lines, also I think it's better to make a post of this than writing it as a comment (laughs). First as we all know when reading the story we get to know the plot of DAL is abruptally splited up into two different timelines after the events of Tobiichi Devil. Furthermore I found out as well that in volume 1 the prologue contained a word ("restart") on the title. Discussing with a friend of mine, we reached the conclussion that perhaps there was a timeline before everything we know as Date a Live. Of course we thought it that way after learning Date a Live had some time-issues in its plot. After analysing all the light novel from 1 to 11 we got: Date a Live has been made-up of three different timelines. I've denominated them as: Timeline A, Timeline B and Timeline C. Timeline A: (Created by seeing the word "restart" in volume 1) If in the first volume of the series we're "restarting" it should be becuase we are actually RESTARTING. Normally when one creates a story, the character use to start the plot and not "restart it". So that means only one thing, there was something BEFORE of what we call Date a Live. So, becuase we're restarting it means that this is the second time we start from "zero" don't we? Everything related to timeline A is totally unknown, there's no mention about it since the plot only gets focused on this second timeline (B: volumes 1-10 and part of the 11). Let me tell you somenthing, when we lose in a game, we use to die don't we? What do we do?.....Yes, we restart the game. SO, in timeline A, in spite of knowing absolutely nothing of the first timeline we can tell that it didn't end so well, no I'm wrong, it ended bad. Many people was speculating that timeline A shidou jumped to timeline B. Sorry guys, you're wrong, that didn't happen. Timeline A shidou along all the characters died somehow. Then how could there be a second timeline? Simple, becuase we all make different choices during our life. A good example I've been giving is this: we wake up one morning and our parents want us to clean up the room. There are two possible options for this right? 1: Clean up the room and our parents won't be mad at us. 2: Don't clean up the room and get punished by our parent for not doing it. Basically there are two different futures and all this depends on our choices in the daily life. Since we born the choices are present and becuase of them multiples futures are created. That's why the author just picked up another timeline (as a restart) Timeline B: (The time where Date a Live takes place and "restarting": volumes 1-10 and part of the 11) There's not too much to talk about this timeline since it's where Date a Live lies. The important part is at the ending of the timeline B. Tobiichi turned inverse and began destroying the city, Kotori and Fraxinus crew died as result, the spirits weren't in a good situation either, this was obviously leading to a bad ending. If Shidou faced Origami and fought her he'll probably have died as well. So the author brought out the timeline issue again. In order to make Shidou jump to another timeline © without having to restart from "zero" as timeline B. When Shidou went to the past (still in timeline B, since he's just time travelling) in the first time he didn't save Origami's parents but tried to comfort Origami (which led to the same storyline). Basically Shidou was only creating the events that would happen in the future (timeline B). In order to change this he time travelled once again, when he showed up before phantom, that is where timeline C creates. Timeline C: (Time altered by Shidou and Kurumi. I denomite this timeline as: "restarting with checkpoint", Date a Live continues its plot from here now: volume 11-...) Five years ago my parents were killed by a spirit (timeline B) Five years ago a certain boy saved Origami's parents but to tell you the truth Shidou who saved Origami's parents, died by the light beam. Shidou thought Kurumi's bullet wore off or the healing ability of Kotori might have saved him but I'm sure Shidou (timeline B) died. PAY ATTENTION TO THIS BECUASE IT'S GOING TO BE REALLY DIFFICULT TO GET AND EXPLAIN OF COURSE. You know, the actual Shidou and the past Shidou were there five years ago (in timeline B), BUT. Remember when I stated that Shidou created timeline C by showing up before phantom? The thing is that when Shidou did that, he already changed the past and jumped already to timeline C. In an easier way: the difference is clear, one thing is your past-self (of your own timeline) and another is your self from another timeline........ Do you get it? Basically Shidou (timeline B) time travelled five years ago and waited until phantom gave the sphere to Kotori (remember that past-self shidou was there as well, but the past-self of timeline B) when Shidou talked to phantom, that wasn't timeline B anymore, it was timeline C, so that means Shidou was five years ago in timeline C with his past-self of timeline C, not with the past-self of his own timeline (B). I know it's very difficult to get but this is the made-up of how timeline C started. Then when Shidou from timeline B saved Origami's parents, he actually died (Timeline B shidou died) HOWEVER timeline C shidou is still alive (the shidou of five years ago o timeline C). When Shidou woke up, he was the timeline C shidou, not the timeline B shidou (since that shidou is dead) but remembered the events of timeline B. Well, here's my conclussion, after Shidou, you know evrything else about Origami becuase Akiye84 is writing the summaries. Feel free to comment Edit: How could Shidou remember the previous events? If Shidou wouldn't have died that day then there would exist two Shidous. Ah! now I remember when Origami was in her spirit form (inverse) somehow timeline B origami's memories started to flow into her, that's the way she recalled everything again. Since Shidou time travelled 5 years a gap of time (5 years) is present. I guess when those 5 years passed Shidou's memories flowed into him (timeline B) and got his memories back Category:Blog posts